


I Will Never Not Think About You

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Music, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Meet-Cute, Multi, Musical References, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, Shopping Malls, Singing, Strangers, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: The shopping mall AU where Alec and Magnus anonymously connect with each other over their excellent music tastes and then Magnus chases him down because somebody dared to say that Alec had terrible music taste. It's just an added bonus that Alec is ultra hot and his sister is ready to play match maker.





	I Will Never Not Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the time that my family dragged me to the shopping mall and my intense love for Lauv and his music.
> 
> I would 10/10 recommend playing his music in the background while reading this work :)
> 
> Title from: Never Not by Lauv

Alec couldn't believe he had let his siblings talk him into coming to the shopping mall. They had now been in this hellhole for five hours and Alec had become the designated bag carrier. He was tired to the bone, because not even the number of hours he spent at the gym could have prepared him for this.

Alec let out a groan as Izzy and Jace descended onto another outlet. Yes, 'descended' was the right word because they swooped in on every piece of clothing, loading them onto their arms as if there was no tomorrow. He had had enough. As quietly as possible, Alec sneeked away to the men's changing rooms. Not that his shopaholic siblings were looking. But every once in a while Izzy would dump some clothes on Alec, insisting that he would look gorgeous in them, which was always followed by Alec's admant refusal to even try them on. He was here and that should be more than enough.

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he spotted a place to sit inside the changing area which was surprisingly unoccupied. Maybe because this was the men's changing area there were very few rooms, Alec could count them on one hand. Nevertheless the place was somewhat quiet and despite the fact that the small seat did not go very well with his long and lanky legs, Alec managed to make himself comfortable. About as comfortable as he could get before Jace found his way here. He let his back rest against the walls and massaged his head with his fingers. Alec could feel a headache coming on.

He needed music to fix this.

Alec had been shy and introverted since as long as he could remember. He avoided going out, hated crowds and small talk and absolutely despised being the center of attraction. Which was why his finger hovered over the play button of his playlist as he looked around.

The area seemed deserted, at least for now. No assistants were lurking around and the changing rooms seemed empty and unoccupied. What the hell, Alec needed this today.  
Letting his finger press play, Alec leaned back and closed his eyes as Lauv's music wafted into his ears. His music was always so calm and soothing and had helped Alec with his headaches on more than one occasion. Usually he would be singing along but this was a public place and Alec certainly didn't want to put his voice under public scrutiny so he contented himself by mouthing the lyrics.

To his surprise, about midway he heard someone humming to the same tune. Alec's eyes snapped open, cautiously surveying his environment to look for the source of the sound. He must have misjudged earlier because the humming was coming from inside the changing stall at the other corner. Alec's face flushed and for a second he contemplated switching off the music but the stranger seemed to be appreciative of it. Plus he had a nice voice, as far as he could tell from the humming. A small smile played on his face. What if...

Alec switched to the next song, another one by the same singer. Was this stranger a Lauv fan?

Without any hesitation the humming changed to match the tune of the song playing and Alec's smile turned into a full-fledged grin. Waiting a beat he joined in the humming. If he were Izzy or Jace he would go up and knock at the stranger's door and introduce himself. It was rare that Alec ever found someone who shared his music taste, mostly because he shied away from all social interactions.

Sadly the moment was interrupted much too soon for Alec's taste as Jace popped in, catching Alec mid-tune.

"There you are", he grinned, turning his head the other way as he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"I found him!"

"What?" Alec raised an eyebrow. He had barely left for a couple of minutes. Could his siblings not manage to do anything without him.

"Change of plans, we're meeting up with Clary at Cinnabon, right now", Jace said, his eyes sparking at Clary's name.

Alec mentally groaned. The two had been dating only for a couple of weeks now but Jace was clearly lovestruck. He got a faraway look whenever Clary's name came up and he followed her around like a puppy. Alec had to admit that it was nice to see someone have success at trying to control Jace and his obnoxious attitude.

All of a sudden Jace let out a groan.  
"Come on man, is it that Lauv guy again", he whined. "You have such bad taste in music, brother."

Alec's lips twitched in annoyance, but he paused the playlist anyway. "Whatever", he mumbled rolling his eyes.

"So are we leaving or not?" Jace raises an eyebrow impatiently. 

Alec merely glared and gave him the middle finger as he got up from his seat. He glanced at the changing room from where the humming had been coming. There was nothing but silence now. He opened his mouth as if contemplating to say something but Jace yanked his arm, not getting why Alec was stalling so much.

"Fine", Alec huffed, giving in to Jace. It wasn't like he was going to start a conversation with someone whom he had been humming songs with for less than a minute. No, that would just be weird. Jace's chatter filled up the space, distracting Alec from the whole thing. As he walked away he did not see a half naked man peeping out, trying to get a glimpse of him. 

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

Magnus Bane was curious by nature. That in turn made him adventurous, seeking out experiences that others never bothered with. He loved chasing after the small things in life and he was brave and graceful enough to execute any plan he put his mind to.

Maybe that's why he found himself standing outside the Cinnabon outlet of the mall. 

Magnus had been put off since the moment he had entered the mall since all his friends had declined his invitation of shopping. Magnus didn't understand what part of 'fashion emergency' remained unclear to them. He needed to invest in some new friends.

But after two hours he was now happily feasting his eyes on a line of glittery clothes. To be clear, Magnus was not a spendthrift. Quite opposite, he was pretty nit-picky when it came to shopping since he had a fashion reputation to maintain. Okay, maybe this was why his friends never came shopping with him. In two hours he had only manager to buy a pair of scarlet pants and a lovely burgundy coat. The only thing which was missing was some glitter. And it was when Magnus had been trying on some glittery outfits did he hear someone playing Lauv. Maybe Magnus didn't seem like a Lauv guy, rather a Beyonce and Lady Gaga guy but appearances could be deceptive. Lauv had helped him go through a major break-up phase so his songs certainly had a special place in his heart. Which was why he couldn't stop himself humming.

The other guy, Magnus was assuming he was a guy because who else would be in the mens changing room, took this as a personal challenge and switched songs to check if Magnus could keep up. Pfft. Magnus could belt out those lyrics in his sleep. He was just starting to feel a connection between them when their music party was rudely interrupted by a guy who dared insult Magnus' mystery music man's taste in music. At that Magnus had let out an indignant huff, eyes widening as he realised that the pair were about to leave. He hurried to put some clothes on, despite the fact he couldn't be certain that his mystery music man wasn't a smelly old guy. He hoped it wasn't a smelly old guy. 

But it was too late and he could barely catch sight of the tall man's dark tuft of bed-hair before he disappeared. Magnus stood there, half naked, debating on his options before quickly changing into his own clothes and leaving the store without any glittery merchandise. Magnus Bane was on an adventure to get that tall guy's number and climb him like a tree.

 

Right, back to Cinnabon.

Unfortunately the place wasn't exactly empty. Magnus could spot and old couple having coffee in the corner, a group of loud teenagers right next to them, two guys and a girl his age waiting for their orders and a small group of guys who were all busy texting on their phones.  
Right, he could safely tick off the oldies and teens. Narrowing his eyes at the group of texters, Magnus couldn't really see anyone as tall as his mystery music man. That left him with the group of two guys, one of whom was blond and the other deal haired, and the girl. The man in the middle of the three did fit the description but with his head hunched low, Magnus couldn't really tell.

It was only when a red-head tapped on his shoulder did he realise that he had been blocking the doorway. With a quick apology he took a seat across from his suspects, chewing his lips as he debated how to go about talking to the man. Even if he was his mystery music man there was no guarantee that he would want to talk to him.

Suddenly an idea flashed in his mind. Magnus let himself smirk as he all but rubbed his hands in glee. He was a fucking mastermind.

 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

 

Alec had officially known Clary for a maximum of 3 weeks which designated her to a simple nod at her arrival whereas Izzy hugged her tightly and Jace had a huge grin on his face and kissed her hello. Ugh straight couples and their need to PDA. Alec let his siblings go ahead to the counter and order with Clary, they knew his usual anyway. He didn't know whether to be thankful for Clary's arrival which had put an end to their shopping spree or groan at the fact that they would now be here for at least an hour full of small talk and hearing the red head's annoying high pitched laughter. Worse, he could sense the headache growing. Once again he wished that he had had the sense to bring his earphones so that he could just plug out of this atmosphere of chatter and noise.

Lamenting at his fate, Alec rested his elbows on the table while closing his eyes and letting his head rest between his hands. Hearing a crinkling sound near him and being aware of someone else's presence, Alec looked up. There was nobody there. Great, he frowned. Now he was just imagining things. But then his attention fell onto the piece of napkin on his table. That hadn't been there earlier.

Curious, he picked it up, opening it to find that someone had written a couple of lines in sparkling ink.

No matter whatever I do,  
I will never not think about you.

Didn't we have fun?

Alec's cheeks flamed up as it took him a second to recognise the lyrics. His eyes widened and he was pretty sure his jaw had been on the ground before he smiled at the piece of paper.

Sure this was Lauv but no, it couldn't be the changing room guy....could it?

He whipped his head up, looking around suspiciously until his eyes landed on a pair of green gold eyes staring unabashedly at him. Holy shit. The Asian man stood up from his table and Alec could see that he was pretty tall, but not taller than him. His skin was like polished bronze and he was wearing violet boots and the tightest pair of black pants Alec had ever seen along with a lavender crop top with a sparkly unicorn. Alec forced his eyes to not stare at the sliver of skin on display as the man moved gracefully. And then before he knew it the man was sliding into the chair next to him and Alec could fully appreciate his sharp jawline and chiselled face that would put any model to shame. Was he a model? The man was wearing makeup and wow this man could not get any more perfect. His eyes were lined with kohl and dusted in purple, matching with the streaks in his long hair which were curled stylishly. He had black studs in his ears and his lips were a deep violet. An array of pendants hung around his neck. Alec's mouth went completely dry. And then the man grinned.

"Hello", he purred, his voice as sweet as honey.

"H-hi", Alec stuttered back. What a great start. Wait, was the man....giving him a once over. Oh wow.

"Umm you wrote this?" Alec decided to ask, switching his haze between the napkin and the man sitting next to him.

"Indeed", the man's eyes lit up.  
"If I'm not mistaken you're the guy who was playing Lauv in the changing room?" he inquired.

"Yes", Alec nodded, smiling softly.  
"And you're the one who was humming from inside."

The man nodded, grinning sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry if this seems stalkerish but I couldn't help overhear your conversation and had to come here to say that you have excellent taste in music and whichever asshole does not get that clearly doesn't even get the 'M' of music."

Alec let out a snort.  
"Yeah, that would be my annoying brother Jace", he smiled. "His definition of music is anything that makes you go deaf."

To his delight the man rolled his eyes as if to say, what a disgrace.

"I'm Magnus", he smiled, putting a dimple on display and Alec's heart sky-dived in response.

"Alec- Alexander Lightwood. Uh that's my full name but everyone calls me Alec", he fumbled, mentally groaning and flushing at his inability to form a sentence around hot guys.

"You're cute when you blush, Alexander", Magnus purred.

Oh god. The way Magnus purred out his full name did things to Alec's body that he could not explain.

"Would you like to have a coffee sometime?" Magnus asked and Alec's brain short circuited. Was this a date? Did Magnus like him? Why was this gorgeous model asking him on a date?

Fortunately someone else answered for him.  
"Oh he would love to", Izzy interrupted from behind. She was simply grinning from ear to ear and Alec knew that given a chance she would be squealing about how Alec was finally going to go on a date.

"I'm his sister, Isabelle and he's totally free right now so if you don't mind he would love to have the coffee date here and now. If not he would gladly take your number", she further supplied.

"What?" Alec spluttered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Isabelle", Magnus gave her an amused smile. "I would love to do the date right now, that is if Alexander is comfortable with it." And then he was looking at Alec expectantly.

"Sure", he nodded furiously, and then wincing as he came out too eager. But Magnus didn't seem to mind, if anything else he seemed more interested.

"Great", Izzy chirped.  
"He's a bit shy and doesn't have as great sense of fashion as you do but he's the sweetest person on earth", she whispered, making Alec flame up.

"Izzy!" he hissed, as his sister darted away from him while letting out a giggle. He watched as Isabelle and Clary dragged a confused Jace out of the cafe. Turning his head back to Magnus he could see that the other man was trying to hide his laughter.

"So, is it too soon to say I Lauv you?" Magnus smirked. Alec threw back his head and laughed at that one.

Maybe, just maybe Alec should let his siblings take him to the mall more often.


End file.
